


Don't Rush Me

by RayDaug



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-18 22:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18127043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayDaug/pseuds/RayDaug
Summary: For the first time since boarding the Argus Limited, they were finally able to relax. No Grimm, no assassins or the hostility of nature, just the disquieting comfort of being surrounded by the might of the Atlas military.But after all of the danger and stress, the sudden stop felt less like a well earned vacation, and more like pulling the emergency break on a speeding freight train. All that energy didn't just disappear. It had to go somewhere.





	Don't Rush Me

“Weeeeee,” Nora somersaulted out of the Manta, landing with arms stretched up into the air. “Made it!” She turned and bowed to Ren's polite applause as the rest of the Hunters stepped out of the aircraft. The cold night air lashed harshly over the floating mass of land they had touched down on.

 

“You know,” Oscar stretched. “Even after the giant robot, and the crash landing, and the Leviathan,” he counted on his fingers, “Landing in Atlas was still the most stressful part of the day. I was sure they would figure it out and start shooting at us, or something.”

 

“I never doubted you for a second.” Ruby gave Oscar a triumphant, confidant smile. Her silver eyes cut through the night like stars. Oscar just rubbed the back of his head bashfully.

 

“Don't let your guard down just yet.” Qrow pushed his way to the front of the pack. “We're not out of the woods until we get to Iron-” Floodlights cut through the night, blinding the Hunters. Yang stepped in front of Blake, trying to protect her sensitive eyes from the onslaught of intense light.

 

“Everyone on the ground!” Atlas soldiers circled them. The Hunters' eyes adjusted to find them in a ring of guns. “Nobody move!”

 

“Typical Atlas welcome.” Maria huffed. “Always with the lights, and the guns, and the shouting. They're just cashews! They never hurt anybody!”

 

“Cashew allergies can be more sever than peanut!” Jaune said as he began lowering himself to the ground. Ruby's hand found its way to her scythe before she remembered her uncles words.

 

_This is the Atlas military. We can't fight our way out of this if something goes wrong._

 

Ruby lowered her hand and began to lower herself to the ground, when the ring of soldiers broke.

 

“Sister!” Weiss started to move, but quickly stopped when the guns focused on her. Winter Scheen strode out, sword drawn.

 

“Weiss?” Winter looked at her sister, confusion clear on her face. “Qrow.” He eyes narrowed. Qrow returned the look in kind.

 

“Wonderful,” Qrow grumbled. “Hey, buddy,” He turned to the nearest Atlas soldier. “Can you just shoot me?”

 

“Orders, Ma'am?” Winter turned away from her sister and to the soldier that spoke to her. She hesitated, then spoke.

 

“Bring me a prisoner transport.” She spoke in a sigh. The ring of Atlesian soldiers closed in on the Hunters, guns lowered and replaced with electronic hand cuffs. “I'm sorry, Weiss.” Winter turned back to her sister as the protesting Hunters were restrained. “I don't have a choice. This is the way things are now.”

 

An armored vehicle quickly arrived. The Hunter's weapons were confiscated and they were pushed into the back on the vehicle. Winter entered the crew area and picked up the radio. Blake could just barley hear her speaking through the metal partition.

 

“Yes sir,” Winter's speech was stiff and formal. “Yes, sir. I think you are going to want to see this.“ The ride was short, but unpleasant, spent on hard metal benches jostling into one another. The transport stopped, sending them crashing into each other one last time, and they were offloaded.

 

The transport had brought them to a military complex near the center of the floating island. It was ominously utilitarian, cutting several stories into the night sky and accented only with mounted guns

 

“It's so pretty!” Nora admired her reflection in the polished interior of the base. “Is everything in Atlas this shiny?”

 

“Pretty much.” Weiss couldn't help a small prideful smile, despite the situation.

 

“Cut the chatter.” The soldiers in the rear of the line of Hunters gave Jaune a rough shove. Winter was in the front, leading them to their destination; a cold, featureless room, concrete room. Winter left them there and closed the blast door. No one spoke.

 

Not long after she left, they could hear Winter, faintly, speaking to someone. The door opened again. James Ironwood stepped into the room. He scanned the room, finally settling is eyes on Qrow.

 

“What took you so long?” Ironwood produced a small remote from his pocket. The electronic cuffs blinked and beeped, then dropped to the floor in a clatter.

 

“You knew?” Ruby asked, he voiced tinged with relief and a slight edge of anger.

 

“I received a letter from Qrow yesterday informing me that you were headed to Atlas.” He turned to Weiss. “it's good to see you again, Ms. Schnee. I just wish I could say that you're father's been worried about you.”

 

“Knowing him, he probably didn't even notice I was gone.“ Weiss rubbed her wrists. There was no hint of sarcasm or sadness in her words.

 

“If you knew we were coming, I think you could have had a warmer welcome ready.” Qrow stepped up to the General.

 

“I couldn't risk it leaking that I might be willing to make exceptions to the boarder closing.” Ironwood's voice softened slightly. “That's why I sent Winter to intercept the unscheduled landing. I thought it might be you, but I couldn't be sure.” Qrow relaxed, seeming to accept the explanation. “I also couldn't pass up the opportunity to put the blockade through a real stress test. It seems I need to pay Argus a visit” Maria laughed, not that quietly, to herself. “And you are?”

 

“Names Maria Calavera. I'm just an old lady that happened to tag along to get some work done on my eyes.” She tapped her goggles and the lenses spun wildly.

 

“Don't let her fool you, you're looking at the Grim Reaper herself.” The pride was obvious in Qrow as he watched Ironwoods eyes open ever slightly wider.

 

“It's an honor to meet a living legend such as yourself.” Ironwood bowed his head slightly in respect. Maria gave an exaggerated wave in feigned embarrassment. “Now tell me, what's going on?”

 

“We might want to move to some place a little more comfortable.” Qrow waved around the room. “This might take a while.”

 

***

 

For the first time since boarding the Argus Limited, they were finally able to relax. No Grimm, no assassins or the hostility of nature, just the disquieting comfort of being surrounded by the might of the Atlas military.

 

But after all of the danger and stress, the sudden stop felt less like a well earned vacation, and more like pulling the emergency break on a speeding freight train. All that energy didn't just disappear. It had to go somewhere.

 

That's how Yang and Blake found themselves intertwined with one another. Since their reunion at Haven, their relationship had been murky. Neither of them quite knew how to deal with the other at first, but slowly, they began to grow close again, mending the wounds caused by absence.

 

The events at the Argus communications tower had only brought them closer, but that closeness only made their relationship murkier. Now safe in Atlas with nothing to distract them, the tension and confusion between them finally boiled over.

 

Blake had kissed Yang. They had been talking, sitting on one of the beds in the sparse crew quarters they shared while they stayed in the base. It had only been a few minutes ago, but Blake couldn't even remember what they had been talking about now. All she remembered was her body moving on it's own when Yang gave her a blinding smile.

 

Yang hadn't pulled away. She just sort of froze. A bolt of fear ran through Blake as she felt Yang stiffen and she quickly pulled away before being pulled back into a clumsy embrace. This time, Yang kissed Blake with all of grace and finesse that Blake expected out of the martial artist.

 

They stayed like that for a while, wrapped in one another with hands and lips tentatively exploring. Blake leaned back, pulling Yang down on top of her, Yang's metal arm leaving a deep indent in the bed as it propped her up.

 

“Blake,” Yang finally spoke, her voice weak and nervous, but urgent.

 

“Yang,” Blake whispered softly. They was she said her name elicited a cocktail of feelings in Yang that were entirely and completely new. It was freighting and exhilarating and nauseating and intoxicating.

 

“Blake,” Yang's voice was stronger this time. “I...I don't know what I'm doing.” She pulled away from Blake, looking down on her flushed face.

 

“That's okay.” Blake touched Yang's cheek, her hand sliding down, caressing Yang's neck. “I've never been with a girl before either.”

 

“A...girl,” Yang said the words slowly, thoughtfully. “Does that mean...?” Blake turned away. Yang's eyes widened as she comprehended what Blake hadn't said and she stood up quickly form the bed. She straightened her clothes and left the room, hesitating for a moment int eh doorway.

 

Blake wanted to stand up and go after her, but for the first time since it had happened, she was letting the gravity of what happened at the communications tower finally wash over her. Her strength left her, and she cried. They were hot, stinging tears of frustration and anger.

 

She cried because no matter how far she ran and hard she fought, _he_ kept finding ways to take things from her.

 

She cried because there was still a part of her that believed that there was something left of the man she had loved at the bottom of that waterfall. Because that was easier that accepting that he had never existed and that she had been fooled and played with, even as the scar on her stomach screamed at her.

 

She cried because she was alone again.

 

***

 

How long had she been standing there? Yang wasn't sure. It felt like she had staring out the window, watching airships take off and land all day while the sounds of physical exertion from one of the bases gyms echoed from the floor below, but the sun told her it had only been an hour. Two at most.

 

When she had left hers and Blake's quarters, she didn't have any other plan than to get away. It had all just been too much. She new it was wrong to run out like that, but her shame was matched by the intensity of the phantom pains she hadn't felt in months.

 

Another bolt show through the arm that wasn't as she thought about  _him,_ about  _them. It slithered_ though her chest and coiled into a nauseous knot in her stomach.

 

She heard metal scrap and creak and loosened the grip her robotic hand had on the railing she leaned on. There were slight dents where her fingers had been. 

 

Yang turned away at the sound of familiar voices approaching. Ironwood, Ruby and Qrow were walking toward her, with Weiss and Winter close behind. She started to move, to flee, but Ruby saw her and gave her an exuberant smile and wave. Yang waved back, trying to smile but not sure what kind of face she was making. She breathed a little easier as she watched the three turn down another corridor, away from her. But the relief was short lived. Weiss and her sister parted ways, the elder returning down the hall they came from , and the younger heading towards Yang.

 

“Where are they headed?” Yang asked, nodding her head towards Ruby and the others.

 

“More strategy meetings.” Weiss came to a stop and crossed her arms. “Ruby keeps trying to get the rest of us in on them, but Ironwood won't allow it. Something about a chain of command. Hey,” Weiss's tone changed from annoyance to concern. “Are you okay?”

 

“Huh?” Yang was started by Weiss's perceptiveness. “Yeah, I'm fine!” She flex an arm, but her voice sounded weak and unconvincing even to herself.

 

“You don't exactly look it, or sound it.” The concern that had previously tinged Weiss's voice was replaced now with slight annoyance. Yang dropped the flimsy bravado and turned back to the window.

 

“I'm just..thinking about stuff is all.” Yang shrugged evasively.

 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Weiss prodded with concern as gentle as her rapier. A hollow thud echoed rang out from below them. They turned and looked down at an Atlesisan soldier, sprawled out on the ground. His sparring partner stood over him and offered and hand, lifting him up. 

 

“Actually, I think some exerciser might do me more good. Come on!” Yang grabbed Weiss's wrist and dragged her down tot he gym, ignoring her protests.

 

***

 

Blake wasn't sure where she was. She wasn't paying attention to where she was going and all of the corridors and stairwells looked the same. She just knew she needed to find Yang. She didn't even know what she would do when she did. Would she apologize? Try to explain? Yell at her for running away, after all they had been through? After their promise?

 

She ignored the odd looks the occasional soldier she passed gave her and continued to walk. She didn't have it in her to get angry about it right now.

 

Blake slowed her hurried, aimless walking when she heard a voice, small and faint and familiar.

 

“...I'm just happy to be a part of your life.”

 

She followed the voice she hadn't heard in a long time to a door in the middle of the hall. It was unlabeled and the door was slightly open. She gently pushed to door open and stepped inside.

 

“Blake!” Jaune's voice cracked and he nearly fell off the box he was sitting on, fumbling to put away his scroll and wipe his eyes. “You scared me. I didn't expect anyone to find me here.” The room appeared to be being used for storage at the moment. It was filled with messy stacks of boxes and crates.

 

“I was taking a walk when I heard something.” Blake fidgeted in the doorway nervously. She didn't know Jaune that well, and didn't quite know how to handle the situation.

 

“Is..uh..everything okay?” Jaune asked cautiously. Blake jump slightly, startled by his perceptiveness. “It's the eyes, they're a dead giveaway.” He pointed to his own slightly red and puffy eyes. She ran a hand over her face, realizing the the soldiers she had passed on the way probably weren't looking at her ears.

 

“Did you want to talk about it?” Blake slowly entered the room and sat on a box. She didn't know Jaune very well, but she felt he was a kindred spirit of sorts. They had both lost someone precious to them, though is very different ways.

 

“Things have just started to catch up to me, is all. It's been a rough couple of days.” She appreciated his concern, but sidestepped the question. She didn't know how much she should, or could, tell him.

 

“Tell me about it.” Jaune let out a wry chuckle. “Is it Yang? If you don't mind me asking, that is!” Blake gave him another surprised look. “When you spend most of your life as the third, and fifth, and one time ninth wheel, you learn to pick up on these types of things fast.”

 

“I'm sorry,” Blake looked away, a brief wave of bashfulness overtaking her.

 

“Don't be,” He waved his hand. “Compared to Nora and Ren...mostly Nora...you two are practically subtle.”

 

“Hey Jaune?”Blake faced him again. “How much do you know about Adam?”

 

“Not a whole lot,” He admitted. “Just that he led the White Fang at Beacon and Haven and he, er, hurt Yang. And what you told us about the communications tower.” His voice softened.

 

“We used to be close.” Blake was surprised at how much she felt she could tell him. He was disarming.”Yang seems to have realized just how close we used to be.” Jaune inhaled sharply though his teeth.

 

“I take it that she didn't handle it well?” Jaune asked. Blake drew her knees to her chest.

 

“She just left.” Blake's voice faltered. “Every time I think I can finally get away from my past, it keeps coming back to ruin something else. I'm just so...tired of it.”

 

“I don't think you ruined anything.” He leaned forward. “If nothing else, I think Yang is too stubborn to give up now, after all you two have been through together. She probably just need some time to cool off and think things through.” Blake felt herself lighten. She didn't know if she believed him, but it felt good to hear.

 

“What about you?” Blake changed the subject quickly. She didn't think she had the energy left to keep talking about herself.

 

“Me?” Leaned back and looked away.  
  


“Eyes, remember?” Blake pointed to hers and they both laughed. “What that...Phyrra I heard?”

 

“Yeah, it was.” Jaune slouched. “To be honest, I'm not doing great.” His voice constricted. “I though...I though I was finally starting to move on, you know? But I wasn't ready for that statue in Argus..and that woman. It was like I was talking to her.” He was barley keeping himself together. “It feels like I lost her all over again.” Jeune pulled out his scroll.

 

“Back at Beacon, she offered to help train me. She recorded instructions for a set of exercises for me.” A video of Phyrra started playing, the volume low. “I must have listened to this a thousand times by now. I know every word of it by heart. But I can't stop.”

 

“Jaune,” Blake breathed. Looking at him, she felt like they were both the same, yet the opposite. She, a mass of scar tissue, and him a wound still trying to heal. “I lost so many friends in the White Fang. I wish I could say it gets easier, but it doesn't. You just kind of...get through it.” Blake paused. “It's like you're treading water, struggling to keep your head up. You won't even realize it, but one day you'll be on shore again. You just _have_ to keep your head above water, okay?”

 

“Yeah,” Jaune replied in a whisper. “Thank you, Blake.” The two shared a tired, genuine smile.

 

***

 

“Do I have to do this? I look ridiculous?” Weiss looked at the mismatched padded mitts on her hands.

 

“Says the girl who fights in heels.” Yang motioned with her gloved hands for hang to raise hers

 

“Hey, if I can't look good doing it, it's not worth doing.” Weiss awkwardly raised her hands. Yang punch Weiss's left pad with her right. “Hey!”

 

“You're supposed to catch the punches.” Yang instructed. “Push into them. Don't move away.”

 

“Can't you just use a punching bag or something?” Weiss complained.

 

“You said you wanted to help, didn't you.” Yang swung at the right pad this time. Weiss pushed the pad forward this time. Satisfied, Yang bang to punch.

 

Left, left, right, left, right, right, hook, jab, jab, upper, hook, right, jab, left, upper.

 

“Do you want to talk about what happened?” Weiss asked, her hands starting to become sore, even through the pads. Yang kept punching. “Look, I know I'm not exactly the most sensitive person, but when my friend is in trouble, I want to help however I can.”

 

“Weiss,” Yang paused her punches for a moment.” Have you ever...felt wrong?”

 

“What, like sick or something?” Weiss's voice faltered as Yang resumed punching while she spoke. “Of course..”

 

“Not like that.” Yang's voice was even through the exertion. “I mean, has anyone ever done or said something to you that took the wrong way? Or you overrated to? And you know you're being stupid about it but you can't help feeling the way you do?”

 

“I think I know what you mean.” Weiss shook her head, falling into the rhythm of Yang's fists. “MY family has always been very passive aggressive. Can't risk ruining appearances by saying what you actually mean. It made it hard to know what to actually feel about anything. It made the few times they came out and said it a relief, actually.”

 

Yang was quiet again. The rhythmic thudding of gloves on pads filled the silence between them.

 

“Can I ask what happened?” Weiss sounded both annoyed and concerned. She did want to help, but also didn't want to pry.

 

“This morning, Blake and I,” Yang lowered her head to hide her embarrassment as she continued to punch. “Were doing...stuff...and she said something that I overreacted to. And I know I did, and I know I'm being stupid, but I don't know what to do.”

 

“What kind of stuff were you-Oh my goodness!” Weiss dropped her hands, slack jawed. Tang just stood there sheepishly, looking anywhere but at Weiss. “Eeeeew!” Yang's expression hardened. “Yang! She's...she's...” Weiss's voice dropped to a whisper. “A Faunus!”

 

“We're still doing this!?” Yang through a rough jab that Weiss scrambled to intercept. “After everything we've been through you're still saying stuff like that?”

 

“There's a world of difference between being friends with one and doing _that”_ Weiss was struggling to keep her balance against Yang's increasing onslaught. “What if you catch some-”

 

Weiss was on the ground, silent and still. Yang stood over her, not quite understanding what happened. She could hear rapid steps approaching her., but she didn't look up to see who was coming.

 

“Yang!” It was Ruby. “Yang, what's going on? What happened?”

 

“It”, Yang could see what happened now, the images replaying behind her eyes. “It was an accident.” She had swung to hard, but Weiss hadn't tried to catch it. Instead she moved her hand out of the way, but not fast enough. Yang's fist bounced off the pad and hit Weiss, knocking her out.

 

“Ruby, go find Jaune.” Qrow walked up to them, not nearly in the hurry Ruby had been. Ruby looked back to Yang, confusion and worry dimming her vibrant eyes, then pulled out her scroll and disappeared into a flurry of petals.

 

“I know she's a Schnee, so she probably had it coming, but still...” Qrow pulled his flask out of his coat pocket and unscrewed the lid.

 

“I thought you were...” Yang asked, finally looking away from Weiss.

 

“Just in front of Ruby.” Qrow tipped the flask up and took a healthy swig. “Baby steps.” He wiped his mouth. “What the hell happened, Yang.”

 

“We were talking, and I got mad and swung to hard.” Yang pressed and hand to her forehead.

 

“You keep talking about how you're an adult now,” Qrow took another drink, “But I take my eyes off you for a second and you're dropping your own teammates because they pissed you-”

 

“I know!” Yang stomped her foot. “I know I'm being stupid, and immature right now, so just save it okay, you don't have to say anything.” Yang placed both of her hands on the top of her head and started pacing in small circles.

 

Ruby and Jaune emerged out of a vortex of roses. Jaune knelt down and held his hands out, enveloping Weiss in a mixture of his and her own aura. Weiss's eyes fluttered open.

 

“We, uh, have got to stop meeting like this.” Jaune gave her a grin.

 

“Can someone please just knock me out again?” Weiss rolled her eyes. Yang's breathing evened when she heard Weiss speak again, but she felt no urge to apologize, or even go over to her. She looked up at the sound of another set of approaching footsteps. It was Yang. She left Jaune to his work and Ruby to her doting and met her half way.

 

“And I'm supposed to stop drinking when I have to put up with this shit” Qrow grumbled. He was starting to put together a pretty good picture of what actually happened as we watched Blake and Yang walk around a corner and out of sight.

 

“Yang, what happened?” Blake was cradling herself, hand clutching her forearms and her breath short. She was back at the Vytal Festival, watching Yang hurt someone for no reason.

 

“It was an accident, I swear.” Yang looked her square in the eyes, unblinking. “She had pads on her hands and I was punching them. We got talking and she said something that that got me angry. I swung too hard, but she didn't try to catch it properly so I ended up bouncing off the pad and hitting her instead.” Blake's posture relaxed some. “I promise you, I didn't do it on purpose.”

 

“What did she say” Blake's voice was flat and controlled.

 

“We were talking about you, take a guess.” Yang sighed. Blake leaned against the wall of the corridor and slid down to the floor. “I can't believe that she can still say the things she does sometimes.”

 

“People like her,” Blake spoke, the icy control in her voice replaced with exhaustion. “People raised being taught the things she was. All that doesn't just go away. As far as I can tell, I'm the only Faunus that's she spent any real time with. To her, I'm an exception.”

 

“Are you okay with that?” Yang sat down on the floor across the hall from Blake.

 

“Of course I'm not.” Blake shook her head. “But I can't spend all my time and energy trying to change one person. And I know that, when it matters most, she'll be looking out for me.” Blake looked up. “Yang, thank you for telling me the truth. For not lying, or denying...”

 

“Blake,” Cautiously, Yang crawled over to Blake. “I'm so sorry for everything today. I've been acting like an idiot, and I've known it sense this morning. But you were so confident and comfortable. And then hearing you had done...it...before,” She was rambling nervously, stumbling over her words. “I mean, _he_ didn't help things but to be honest, I kind of already assumed that from the way you talked about him before...I just got really nervous and kind of intimidate.” Yang stopped. Blake's finger's were intertwined with hers and she was squeezing, hard. Her other hand covered her mouth and she was shaking, small gasps and giggles escaping from between her fingers. “Please don't laugh!” Yang could feel the blood bounding in her face.

 

“I'm sorry!” Blake struggled for air. “I'm not laughing at you. I promise I'm not laughing at you.” She was rejuvenated. “I've just been worried all day that you hated me for it...”

  
“Of course not.” Yang slid closer. :You just took me by surprise and I kind of freaked out and overreacted. I'm sorry.” Blake rested her head on Yang's shoulder.

 

“Maybe I did move things kind of fast.” Blake admitted. “How about we try this again, from the beginning this time.”

 

“What do you have in mind?” Yang asked, trying her best o hid her trepidation.

 

“Well, I haven't eaten anything since this morning.” Blake stood up and lifted Yang up with her.

 

“Me either.” Yang brushed of her pants. “Though I can't say a mess hall is exactly ideal place for a first date.”

 

“Trust me Yang,” Blake took her hand and they started walking. “Even after everything today, you're still way out in first place.” Blake stopped. “Do you think we should go back first?”

 

“I don't think I want to face Weiss again on an empty stomach.” The two shared a chuckle and set out.

**Author's Note:**

> You though this was a Blake/Yang story, but really it was just an elaborate pretense to get Weiss punched in the head. 
> 
> The title is taken from the song "Don't Rush Me" by Jean Grae from the album "Jeanius," not because it's particularly appropriate (it's barley appropriate) but because I'm a staleness hack that has to use other's people's work to express myself and I suck a titles. 
> 
> I don't think I've ever harbored as much personal animosity towards something I've written as I do this story. 
> 
> So a little while ago I was getting hyped up for "DMCV" like everyone else when I was reading a thread that, due to a mistake about the singer of "Devil Trigger" (Casey Edwards) and "Red Like Roses" (Casey Williams) and both Yang and Nero having robot arms, ran off into a tangent about "RWBY." In that tangent I saw some mention that the series was moving in a Blake/Yang direction. And not in a celebratory "yay! my ship!" way, but with resignation, and that resignation made me believe it. 
> 
> At this point all I know about 'RWBY" is that it sucks and the shipping scene mist closely resembles the M.C. Escher staircase. But I watched it anyway because I like to watch bad things for dumb reasons and "RWBY" is alright! It's got problems, namely that the first thee seasons are terrible in pretty much every way and the series handling of race politics it, to be charitable, awful. But season 4 onward is a pretty good show, even if it's totally different from the first 3 seasons. But I got caught up and was ready to wait for the writers to figure out enough new ways for Blake to not be able to have nice things so they can start season 7. Fast forward a couple of days later, it's 4am, I have to leave for work at 6am, and I haven't slept a goddamn bit because of this stupid story. I called in because I shouldn't be driving on actually no sleep. 
> 
> I don't even like this story all that much, I just wrote and posted it out of some bizarre sense of obligation. I'm pretty sure you can even see teh point where I give up and just want to get it posted. But here it is. Do what you will with it.


End file.
